Low density sandwich skin constructions have numerous applications, particularly as non-structural skins for spacecraft, aircraft, cars and other vehicles. Typically, these sandwich skin constructions consist of a lightweight core material wrapped with a thin-gauge outer skin. The interior is usually selected to provide strength and stability to the outer skins. Typical skins are fabricated from metal, plastic, composite, or other materials chosen for desired characteristics. In addition, a variety of core structures and materials have been used, including honeycomb structures, foams and resins.
Prior art sandwich skin constructions derive strength through either a rigid inner core or through a rigid outer skin. In either of these selections, the overall strength to weight ratio of the sandwich skin construction is not maximized. Although sandwich skin constructions are generally lighter than solid skins of equivalent thickness, a trade-off is still required; either the sandwich skin construction is not as strong as it could be, or it is not as light as it could be. However, in some applications of these sandwich skin constructions, such as aircraft and spacecraft skins, the strength to weight ratio is crucial.
Additionally, because of the various layers, sandwich skin constructions tend to react poorly to sheer forces. For example, sheer forces exerted on one skin surface, if not adequately transferred to the core or other surface, cause separation of the skin from the core.
Thus, there is a need for an improved sandwich skin construction that is high strength and lightweight.